


Cleansing

by AoiTsukikage



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: “I’d like to do one more thing, if you’ll permit me,” Shigure said as he pulled away.  “You know my profession...my family’s profession, so perhaps I’m the perfect foil to what’s haunting you. Let me challenge them.”“That’s dangerous!” Kasuka’s voice went higher again.  “You have no idea what you’re dealing with…”“I have no fear of the living that want to kill me, so why should I fear the dead?”





	Cleansing

“I fail to see how this ritual will dispel the evil spirits plaguing me.”

“It’s not a ritual!” Shinya informed him excitedly, all but tugging him into the room.  

“Then why are we bothering at all?” Kasuka looked uncomfortable as he was dragged through the doorway, though from what Shigure had observed that was his general appearance.  He was wearing a rather traditional robe, one that bared his forearms and calves, and Shigure was thankful he’d followed that direction despite his obvious reluctance. 

“It’s gonna make you feel good?” Shinya, bless his pure soul, took such a straightforward approach to things that Shigure knew having him here would be an asset.  

“That would be quite a feat,” Kasuka’s steps were slow as he was ushered towards a chair set in the middle of the room but he seated himself gracefully, loose strands of hair framing his face with remarkable deliberateness.  “There are forces inside of me that do not quiet easily.”

“Shigure can help!” Shinya promised, nearly tripping over the chair as he bounded to Shigure’s side.  “Right?”

“I’ll make the best attempt possible, at least,” Shigure turned into the kiss Shinya gave him, his eyes closing at the feel of the other boy’s slightly-chapped lips on his own.  

This was new, still, a heady mix of exciting and scary that made his heart hammer wildly in his chest.  Getting close to Shinya was a mistake and they both knew it, because it would never end happily, but there was something that drew them to each other and it was getting impossible to fight any longer.  

“I did not come here to…” Kasuka stopped, swallowing heavily, hands fluttering nervously.  “ _That_. I have no desire to engage in that.”

“You don’t have to, I promise!” Shinya rushed over to him again.  “I mean, if you wanna we totally can, but we didn’t ask you here for that!”

“You would…” Kasuka blinked at him.  “No. No, I especially did not ask for your pity!” he spat, his face contorting into something almost demonic.  

“Pity?” Shinya asked quietly.  “Why would I pity you? I like you fine the way you are!”

“That!” Kasuka’s voice went up several pitches. “Saying that kind of thing!”

“He’s telling the truth,” Shigure wasn’t sure if his endorsement would change anything but he figured that it wouldn’t hurt to try.  “This is for your benefit.”

“This sort of altruism is suspicious,” Kasuka declared, narrowing his eyes.  

“You’re welcome to think that,” Shigure grabbed a coil of soft rope off of the bed, making his way to the chair.  “But you’re also welcome to leave at any point, so really, you decide how much trust to put in us.”

“I’d like to at least be informed of what’s happening,” Kasuka said quickly, though Shigure noted that he held his wrists together almost obediently behind the back of the chair. 

“We want you to relax and take your mind off of stuff,” Shinya told him, staying in front where Kasuka could see as Shigure began to bind his hands.  Kasuka was rigid under his touch, his arms almost abnormally cool, but Shigure had hoped the sensation of rope directly against his bare skin would provide more of a feeling of being restrained than if there were clothes in the way.  “I know you talk about a lot of dark things, like...you’re close to that, right?” Shinya asked. 

“Mm.  Evil spirits are always around,” Kasuka’s head turned as if he were seeing some right in that moment.  “I can’t escape them.”

“Maybe you can,” Shigure countered, securing his wrists to one of the crossbars on the back of the chair.  “Sensory deprivation,” he uncoiled another rope and knelt down, taking one of Kasuka’s ankles and binding it to the leg of the chair before repeating the action with his other foot.  “Will you let us try?”

Kasuka shivered, testing the ropes and looking up at him.  “I…alright,” he conceded. 

“Shigure’s got a plan!” Shinya promised, seating himself without any preamble on Kasuka’s lap and getting a rather surprised look.  “But I’m also really curious about what you do. Is it like ghost hunting?” he asked excitedly. 

“Shinya,” Shigure said gently and Shinya laughed.  

“Sorry, sorry, I got ahead of myself!” Shinya’s hands were resting lightly on Kasuka’s chest, moving with his breaths.  

“Let me at least get this done first,” Shigure picked up a sleep mask and held it up for Kasuka to see.  “Okay?”

“Yes,” Kasuka tensed a little when it was placed over his eyes but he soon relaxed, his body already looser than it had been when he’d first entered the room.  “My family’s duties are boring, I would think. Or terrifying.”

“Hey, that whole ghost thing that happened over Halloween freaked me out, but you...what do you _do_?” Shinya asked, not moving his hands.  

“I’m not a ghost hunter,” Kasuka explained patiently, something almost soothing about his voice now that he’s not so on-edge.  “It’s not about sensationalism. It’s about answers and bringing peace of mind,” his words slurred a little. 

“That’s so cool,” Shinya’s fingers stroked against the bared skin above the low collar of Kasuka’s robe.  “You’re a good guy.”

“Mm,” Kasuka didn’t sound convinced.  “It’s what I’ve been trained to do, and luckily my ability to sense otherworldly presences is strong.”

“Have you ever dealt with malevolent spirits?” Shigure’s hand landed in his hair and ran through it gently.  

“Of course.  That goes without saying,” Kasuka sighed.  “Sometimes I feel as though I spend so much time between worlds that it impacts my ability to function in this one.”

“What about possession?” Shinya sounded afraid to even say the word.  “Like, could you…”

“Could I?  Yes. But I don’t believe I’ve ever been...taken over by a presence that isn’t me.  I can feel emotions and residual signatures left in places,” he sunk farther into his bonds and Shigure could tell he was relaxed now.  

“It’s gotta be tough, huh?  I bet it takes a lot out of you to do that all the time,” Shinya leaned in more and Kasuka nodded.  

“I hardly think it’s worthy of praise,” Kasuka whispered, something incredibly self-loathing in his voice.  “You save lives.”

Shinya hummed in acknowledgment and bumped his nose against Kasuka’s, making him jump.  “Ah, sorry! But uhh...I just wanted to ask if that thing you said you didn’t wanna do before?  Can we do it?”

Kasuka pulled back a little, starting to squirm again.  “Please, I thought you had more respect for me than this!”

“I respect you a lot!” Shinya protested, and Shigure can see how disappointed he is.  

“Tell me, then,” he broke in, still touching Kasuka’s hair.  “Are there spirits in this school?”

“Of course,” Kasuka murmured.  

“In this room?”

Shinya shook his head at Shigure, obviously not wanting to know the answer, but Shigure was starting to suspect that Kasuka would need to feel absolutely safe in order for this to be successful.  

“No,” Kasuka said slowly.  “No, this room is...happy. It feels like a warm home,” his voice was strangely melodic and Shigure wondered if he still needed to slip into some sort of trance in order to tell.  

“Then isn’t it safe?” Shinya moved in again, tilting his face against Kasuka’s.  “Will you let me?” 

“Yes,” Kasuka said it so quietly that Shigure barely heard, but it was obviously enough for Shinya and he managed to fit their lips together without any disasters happening.  

He held Kasuka’s face gently, keeping the kiss chaste, but Shigure could see the blush on both of their cheeks when he pulled back.  

“Thanks,” Shinya’s bright voice cut through the silence and Kasuka nodded slowly.  “Shigure, get in here!”

Shigure rolled his eyes, though he really should have known Shinya would drag him into this somehow.  He waited for Shinya to scramble out of the way before leaning closer, holding Kasuka’s chin in place as their mouths met.  

Kasuka made a tiny, remarkably needy noise into his mouth and Shigure wondered absently if he had ever been touched like this before.  Kasuka certainly had an air about him that drove others away, but Shinya apparently was immune to things like that and had decided to push his way close regardless. 

“I’d like to do one more thing, if you’ll permit me,” Shigure said as he pulled away, smiling when Kasuka moved to chase his lips.  “You know my profession...my family’s profession, so perhaps I’m the perfect foil to what’s haunting you. Let me challenge them.”

“That’s dangerous!” Kasuka’s voice went higher again.  “You have no idea what you’re dealing with…”

“I have no fear of the living that want to kill me, so why should I fear the dead?” Shigure countered, standing up and going to grab the last part of the set-up.  

“Woah, where’d you get that?” Shinya sounded awed but Shigure decided it was best not to answer, especially because if Kasuka heard he might not be so accommodating to have it in his mouth (really, though, who better to inquire about these kinds of things with than a person who regularly carried around a riding crop with him?).  

“I have my sources,” he said instead, touching Kasuka’s jaw with gentle fingers.  “Open.”

Kasuka did, remarkably obedient now, and Shigure carefully fastened the ball gag behind his head, being mindful of his hair.  

“Now.  Do you trust me?” Shigure asked softly, waiting for Kasuka's nod.  

“Excellent,” Shigure’s hand slid to Kasuka's shoulder, holding steady as he faced the room at large.  “I’m not sure if any of you are here, but I hope you’re listening. If you’re tormenting this boy - if you take pleasure in causing him pain - know that from this day forward, you’ve made an enemy of me,” he stopped, breathing out slowly, and it wasn’t as if he was expecting some demon to suddenly appear but the thought that it _might_ is still sobering.  “You don’t want me to be your enemy, trust me.”

He glanced over to Shinya who was looking at him with unfiltered pride and shook his head, feeling Kasuka shift under his hand.  He let out a tiny sound through the gag, his body almost convulsing against the bonds. 

“Leave us,” Shigure commanded, pressing down harder on Kasuka’s shoulder.  “You’re not welcome here.”

There was complete silence then, like all of them were holding their breaths, until Kasuka made a whimpering sound as the lights flickered and the air in the room suddenly grew lighter.  

“Do you think...something happened?” Shinya asked hesitantly, pressing himself to Shigure’s side.  “I mean, was it a good idea to challenge them?”

“Like I said, I’m scarier than any demon,” Shigure wrapped his free arm around the boy and sighed, trying to hide the fact that his heart had started beating a little faster after issuing that ultimatum.  “I think I’ve made myself clear.”

“Hey, you doing okay?” Shinya asked, plopping down on Kasuka’s lap again.  “Was that too much?”

Kasuka shook his head, murmuring something that trailed off into silence, but he stiffened when Shinya hugged him.  

“He’ll be alright,” Shigure decided, rubbing both of the other boy’s shoulders now, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.  “But I think we’ve done what we set out to do,” he unfastened the gag and Kasuka took a deep breath once it was out of his mouth.  

“I...thank you,” he murmured, hooking his chin over Shinya’s shoulder.  “I know that the next time I am called upon for my duties the likelihood of a presence attaching itself to me again is great, but for now…”

“Then just tell us, ‘kay?” Shinya kissed him again.  “Shigure can get rid of it.”

“That thought is strangely comforting,” he muttered, blinking even in the low light of the room once the sleep mask is removed.  “So now what do I do? Return to my quarters?” he looked less than thrilled at the idea and Shigure gave Shinya a pointed look. 

“I mean, you could?  Or you could stay?  Shigure’s making dinner!” he grinned excitedly and even Kasuka managed the tiniest ghost of a smile at his enthusiasm.  

“That would be...nice,” Kasuka still sounded unsure, though his cooperation tonight had at least proven that he did trust them and Shigure would take that as a good starting point for now.  

Shinya was still talking about going ghost hunting with Kasuka while Shigure untied him, seemingly ignoring Kasuka’s protests about that _not being what he does_ , but Shigure figured they’d done a good thing.  

He may not be able to fight demons with guns and knives, but he had other weapons.  

And, as far as he could tell, those would work just as well.  

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I was almost at the end of writing this that Shigure is doing the equivalent of 'hey demons, it's me, ya boy,' but I blame all of it on watching far too many ghost hunting shows lately. 
> 
> Also the recent event has convinced me that Shinya and Kasuka are extremely pure together and Shinya and Shigure are pretty much married so all three of them work surprisingly well together.
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you enjoyed, and if you'd like to discuss idol boys with me on twitter, I'm [here!](https://twitter.com/_mikarashis).


End file.
